


I'm Not Ready To Say Goodbye. (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Identity Reveal, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: "Hugo was looking out of the window. He was to young to completely understand what was happening. What this battle meant. The final battle between the super villain Hawk Moth and the Parisian heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir. Years from now he would still hear the story of the heroes. He would finally understand. He would look out of his window one day, and thank the heroes for their sacrifices."----This was it. The final battle between Hawk Moth and the Parisian superheroes. What sacrifices do they have to make to keep their children safe?





	I'm Not Ready To Say Goodbye. (The World)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic with Aged up!Marinette and Adrien and co.
> 
> WARNING!!!!! CHARACTER DEATH!!!!!
> 
> (And sorry)

****It was chaos in Paris. People were screaming, cars were crashing, and buildings were collapsing.

The 13 year old Emma Agreste held her 5 year old brother Hugo close by her side. "Don't worry, Hugo. We'll be home soon." She said. They sprinted through the doors of their empty home.

 _'That's weird. Mom and dad should be home by now.'_ she thought.

Although Marinette and Adrien Agreste had a busy schedule, they always took Friday off to spent with their family. Emma secretively thought this was because her father had been neglected as a child by grandpa Agreste.

The teenager closed the doors behind her and took a few steps, when she saw four letters on the ground. Names were written on the envelopes. _Emma_ , _Hugo, Sabine-Tom_ and _Alya-Nino._ Emma grabbed the one with her name on it and opened it.

Hugo was looking out of the window. He was to young to completely understand what was happening. What this battle meant. The final battle between the super villain Hawk Moth and the Parisian heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir. Years from now he would still hear the story of the heroes. He would finally understand. He would look out of his window one day, and thank the heroes for their sacrifices. The city had become a battlefield, but Ladybug and Chat Noir were standing their ground. 

 _'My dear Emma,'_ said girl read as she unfolded the letter.

_'We decided that this was the best way to ensure that you know what we want you to know. That we love you. Always and forever, and so much!_

Emma started to feel uneasy. This seemed to be a note from her parents, but why would they write something like this? She heard the explosions outside and started to read again.

_We don't know when you'll read this, but we can only hope for the best. We know that this might be a little unnerving, writing a letter like this, but we wanted to tell you and Hugo the truth. We need to tell you that we have been keeping a secret for years._

Emma's heart was beating so fast, she thought it was going to explode. She didn't like the way this was going.

_We are Ladybug and Chat Noir._

Emma read the line over and over again. No... it couldn't be. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes as her hands shook.

_Her parents..._

Her mother and father were Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The superheroes who were fighting for their lives as she was reading this note. That realization jolted her back to reality.

_We always thought that we'd tell you when you were older, but since the threat of fighting Hawk Moth is great, we needed to make sure you would know how much we love you. You and your brother. We want you to know that we are proud of you, and that we're sorry for not telling you, and_ _,_ _if it doesn't go according to plan, for leaving you. But we also want you to know that everything will be okay. You will have an amazing life, because we see a bright future for you. Those who love you will take care of you. Including us, just from a place where you can't see us. And even though we don't want to say goodbye, it's necessary. We hope you can forgive us._

Emma's tears were falling freely over her cheeks.

_We love you Emma._ _We're proud of you and w_ _e'll miss you._

_Love, mom and dad._

The note had ended and Emma gasped for breath. She ran to the T.V and turned it on.

"The battle continues as the people of Paris grow restless for our heroes. What will happen to them?" she heard the reporter say. The screen was focused on the street were the battle took place, except... that was dad's old home!

Emma grabbed the letters and shoved them in her bag.

"Hugo, let's go." she screamed. She wasn't crying anymore. She had to save her parents and that was more important, but she also couldn't let her little brother alone.

They ran through the chaotic streets, until they finally arrived. There was smoke and fire everywhere, but she heard a reporter say that everyone had been evacuated.

"MOM! DAD!" she screamed. "DAD, PLEASE! MOM!"

Hugo was clinging to her sisters arm. He knew that he needed to stay with her.

They ran until they were stopped by police officers. "Woah, what are you doing here. You're going the wrong way, kid." a lady in uniform said. Emma saw her parents enter their fathers childhood home while chasing Hawk Moth.

"No, we have to go in there! My parents are there!" Emma screamed.

"Emma! Hugo!" she heard a voice scream as they spun around. Aunt Alya and Uncle Nino were running to them. "What's wrong? Why are you still here? You should be home!" Alya almost yelled. She saw the tears on Emma's face and the trembling of her hands.

"Emma?" She asked again, hesitantly.

"Mom and dad." the teenager sobbed. "They're still there." and she fell into Alya's arms.

"WHAT? No, they can't be! Didn't they evacuate everyone?" Nino said as he pulled Hugo in a hug.

Emma wanted to tell them the truth, but then she remembered the letters. Even if she told the truth, Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting the super villain. The police couldn't rescue them even if they wanted.

"I just want them back safe." She whispered in broken voice. Her whole body was trembling.  
  
  


Looking back on it, years later, this was the worst moment in her life. Emma couldn't do anything as she heard the explosion. She could only watch as she saw the bodies of her parents flung through the air, and hit the pavement with an inhuman sound.

Alya and Nino, who had protected the children with their bodies, stood up again to look what had happened.

The reporters waited until the dust had cleared before they could finally get a good shot, but it wasn't what they were expecting.

It was as if some had hit a mute button on the city. Emma couldn't hear anything anymore. The only thing that cut through the silence was her own scream. Her legs started to move without her noticing. She saw her parents, still in suit, on the pavement in front of her. A pain started in her hearth, one that she had never felt before. It was as if someone had ripped her heart open and left it with an hole in it, and nothing she would do could fix it.

She was almost past the policeman when one had stopped her. The lady from before grabbed her around her waist to stop her from running to the heroes. Although the woman probably thought that it would be for the best, it didn't help Emma. She kept screaming and tried to get out of the from grip around her.

"Emma..." Alya whispered. The ground seemed to sway under her feet. What was happening?

"MOM! DAD!" Emma screamed, and that's when their transformation dropped.

It was as if all of Paris collectively gasped. Where a moment before had been two superheroes, now was the most famous couple in all of Paris. The fashion couple. Marinette and Adrien Agreste.

The police woman was so surprised that she let go of Emma, who immediately ran to her parents, her brother Hugo following her. He still wasn't sure what was happening, but he needed to stay with his big sis like his parents had always taught him.

"Mom? Dad?" Emma fell to the ground in between her parents.

Hugo was sitting next to her but he was frowning. "What is wrong with mommy and daddy?" he asked in a small voice. He tried to wake his parents up by shaking them a little. "Mommy? Daddy? Come on. We have to go." he said.

Alya and Nino could only watch as they saw their best friends on the pavement, trying to be awaken by their children. The last movement was what finally jolted them awake. Nino and Alya moved as one when they suddenly ran to them.

"They h-have to... have to wake up. They have to. I can't... it can't end like this." Emma said between sobs.

"I know." Alya's breath hitched. She was in complete shock. What was she going to do?

"I'm not ready to say goodbye."

 

* * *

 

Alya held hands with Emma and Nino, who held Hugo's hand. They were standing in front of the twin graves of Marinette and Adrien Agreste. It had been a year since their death. Sabine and Tom were also there, crying over both of their children.

When they had seen the horror unfold before there own eyes a year ago, it had felt like the world had stopped. The only thing that kept them going was Emma and Hugo. The light of their lives. Tom and Sabine had found some closure with the letters they had written for them, and they were thankful for that.

Everyone was crying, the whole city. There had been parades, shrines, people were lighting candles all over the country, in honor of their fallen heroes. New statue's had been put up all over the country.

The remaining of their old classmate were holding a memorial of their own. Not for Ladybug and Chat Noir, but for the young designer and model who were desperately in love with each other.

Emma and Hugo, of course, still weren't over the death of their parents, but everyone was taking care of them. Hugo finally released what that day had meant. Alya remembered the question he had asked at the funeral.

_"What is going on, Aunt Alya?" he had asked._

_"We're saying goodbye to your mom and dad." Alya had tried to hold back the sobs when she spoke._

_"Oh," he said, eyes wide. "When will they be back?"_

_"They're not coming back sweetie."_

That was the moment a part of his innocence had disappeared. He still couldn't read the letter his parents had given him, but Alya and Nino and Sabine and Tom had read it to him a thousand times. But they did it with love. Because thats what these children's needed.

Nino left with Alya, Hugo and their grandparents, giving Emma a minute alone with her late parents.

"I know that you're gone forever, and I just wanted to say, that your children are safe." Emma said. "Nino, Alya, grandma and grandpa love us, and will protect us with their lives. Protect us, like I never could do with you." the tears were falling freely over her face. She crouched down in front of the graves, and put a hand on each of them

"I'm here... I'm here to tell you, that I will never forget you. Never! But I'm also here to say what I haven't been able to for a year, but I know that if I'm going to be the daughter that you wanted me to be, that I have to be ready. And I am. I'm finally ready."

**"I'm finally ready to say goodbye."**

 


End file.
